Black and Blues
by CadelineLL
Summary: When Kensi gets injured, she gets a week off of work to recover, with help from Deeks. Will all the time they spend together make them finally realize what is right in front of them? *rating will change later into story*
1. Chapter 1

There were three gunshot. Bang, Bang, Bang. They rang through her head. Flinging herslf around the corner she took a deep breath. She could hear her blood rushing in her ears.  
Counting to three, she peaked around the corner only to be shot at again. Sticking her arm around she fired back. She heard him whine, success, she thought as she came around the corner only to see him jumping out the window.  
"Really?" she sighed. Turning around she sprinted for the stairs. As shewas descending the stairs she radioed to her partner that the shooter fled.  
Halfway down the stairs she heard something behind her. Turning around she gets struck in the face by a tall man. Her defense training kicking in she punches him in the abdomen, only for his reaction to be pushing her down the stairs.  
Flipping down the stairs she hit the floor with a thud. Everything was spinning as she tried to focus herself. She could hear stomping down the stairs, turning herself over and pulling her gun she focuses on the figure coming towards her and shoots.  
Taking a second to stable herself she looks to ser she shot the guy in his leg, he sits on the floor crying. Forcing herself to get up she feels sharp pain shooting through her body.  
"Suspect shot. In need of assistant" she talked into the radio. Resting against the wall she waits for her partner to show up. It feels like ages before he finally shows, atthis point she can barely stand on her feet.  
"Kensi, What the hell happened to you?" he asks.  
"Oh you know, just got pushed down the stairs." She slurs as she slips to the floor. "Deeks i need some help, i can't stand." He rushes over, pulls her up and puts his arm around her to stable her.  
"Get her checked out at the hospital" Callen says as he and Sam walk past them to get the the suspect Kensi shot.  
"I dont need to go to the hospital, give me some ice, pain killers and rest and ill be good as new tomorrow." Kensi tried to convince them.  
"Kens, your going to the hospital, you can barely stand." Deeks said.  
"Fine. Whatever. I will go if it makes you happy" she said, knowing deep down that she really needed to go.


	2. Chapter 2

*At the hospital*  
Kensi tells Deeks to sit in the waiting room while she gets examined. All he can think about is how bad she was looking when he found her. She had a big gash on her lip, also one on her forhead which will probably need stitches. There were no other obvious injuries he could see, but there must be more since she was complaining she couldn't stand.  
He was pacing the waiting room when she finally came out.  
"Well? Is everything okay?" Deeks asked, with so much worry in his voice.  
"Yeah, im fine. The cut on my forehead needed stitches and the one on my lip wasn't as bad as it looked. I have two broken ribs, but thats all. I hit my knee really hard on the way down and I might have some nerve damage there but nothing that will affect my work. Oh and I also have a concussion." Kensi said as if it was nothing.  
"Kens, thats not nothing. You are hurt and you need rest. Im calling Hetty to make sure you have the next few days off."  
"Deeks, that is not necessary, I am fine!" she says as she winces in pain trying to take a step.  
"Oh yeah Kensi, your fine? You can't even walk."  
"I will be fine in the morning i just need some rest. Now come over here and help me walk Deeks."  
"Are you just asking me to help you walk because you want my strong arms wrapped around you." He smiled and winked at her as he wrapped his arm around her and walked her to his car.  
"Only in your dreams Shaggy."

*back at OSP*  
Kensi has been talking to Hetty for half an hour now, well not talking, screaming. The last thing she wanted was to not be able to work, and what Deeks was hearing was that she was off for a week to rest. Limping out of Hetty's office, Kensi looked like she could kill someone. I got up to help her walk only for her to blow me off and go sit in her seat. "Hetty eants to talk to you" she snapped.  
"You wanted to see me?" Deeks asked walking into her office and taking a seat.  
"Yes Mr . Deeks, no need to sit, this will be quick. I want you to take care of Kensi for the next week, her mobilization is limited due to her injuries. I doubt she would want anyone else helping her in the ways you will be." She said with a look on her face that he couldn't decifer.  
"Of course Hetty."


	3. Chapter 3

"Kensi, guess what sugarbear" Deeks sung as he left Hetty's office.  
"What" she grunted.  
"Its your lucky day, well week, you get to have me take care of you"  
"Are you kidding? I really dont need anyone taking care of me."  
"Oh come on Kens, it will be fun. We will be bonding and we haven't had one of our movie nights in a while we have been so busy." Deeks said with a puppy dog face. "And plus, Hetty is making me so you dont have a choice" he said with a smirk.  
"Ugh, fine. But only because Hetty is making you."  
"Thats my girl. Now, i figured we will stay at your placebecause if we stayed at mine Monty will be all over you and that isnt good for your injuries." Deeks explained as he helped Kensi to the car. "I just need to go home and grab some clothes for tonight, then ill grab more for the rest of the week tomorrow."  
He pulled up in front of his house and put the car in park. "Ill be 10 minutes. I just need to get clothes and feed Monty."  
"Take your time im in no rush."  
Kensi watched him walk to the fromt door, and she couldnt help but start worrying about the week ahead of her. She has trouble controlling her true feelings around Deeks when they are working, she doesnt know how she will do it when it is just them two all alone. Kensi tried avoiding movie nights as much as possible with him, she doesnt trust herself that she wont do something stupid.  
Lost in thought, she didnt see Deeks make his way back to the car and opening the door. "You okay Kens?"  
"Hmm, what, oh yeah im fine" she blushed not making eye contact.  
Deeks looked at her weirdly, but then he shook it off and drove.

*Kensi's House*  
Deeks jumped out of his car and walked over to help Kensi out.  
"What a gentlemen" Kensi joked.  
"Only the best for you, Fern." Deeks said as Kensi rolled her eyes.  
"Im so happy to be home, i just want to crawl into bed." Kensi said after Deeks opended the front door.  
"Is that an invite?" Deeks teased but desperately wanted it to be.  
"You wish" Kensi said, punching him im the arm and then hissing at the fast movement.  
"How about we get you some pain killers?"  
"Yes, please. Can you help me get to the bathroom first? I need to put some ointment on my cuts."  
Deeks was getting Kensi pain killers and water when he heard her crying. He walked over to the bathroom and knocked "Kensi are you okay?"  
"I cant do it, it hurts too much."  
"Open the door, let me help you, im here to help."  
"I cant reach it because it hurts too much" Kensi told him as she opened the door.  
"Okay give me the ointment, and show me the cuts." Deeks took the ointment and waited for Kensi to show him.  
"Dont over react okay? Its not as bad as it looks." Kensi was telling him while she lifted up her shirt to show him her back. All she heard out of him was a gasp.  
Kensi's back was covered in black and blues with two big cuts on her right aide of her back and a bunch of tiny ones on the rest of it. He couldnt help but think that her beautiful skin was destroyed.  
Deeks put the ointment on his hand "Kens this might hurt a little, are you ready?"  
"Yeah i just want it over with"  
Deeks gently touched Kensi's skin and she jerked away and whined.  
"Sorry, ill stay still just do it."  
He did it again and she winced. He was trying to be as gentle as possible but the lightest touch hurt. The lightest touch to her skin drove a spark through him.  
As Deeks was rubbing the lotion in, he coulsnt help but think about how soft her skin is, even with the cuts and bruises. He wish he could see her like this on a regular day. But on a regular day he would love to see her skin with out the damage. This view now was just making him upset.  
Lingering a little too long, Kensi cleared her throat. " Are you almost done? It really hurts." She stated.  
Deeks blushed, "yup all done, i have your pain killers in your bedroom you need to get some sleep."  
Deeks helped her to her bedroom, gave her her pain killers and aaid goodnight.  
Walking into the licing room, he let out a deep breath and sighed "this is going to be a long week."


End file.
